Interior trims may often be employed to improve aesthetic feel of a vehicle interior. When necessary, decorative interior trims may be dissembled to facilitate maintenance operations.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,483 discloses a vehicle trim assembly, where a number of protruding hooks are employed to secure the trim to the body of a vehicle.
For instance also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,309 discloses a door trim assembly with a removable access panel, where the access panel is connected to a door trim panel via connectors received through respective apertures.